The present invention relates to an electron microscope with a television (hereinafter referred to as TV) observation apparatus, and more particularly to a transmsssion type of electron microscope with a TV observation apparatus with a TV camera mounted thereto which apparatus can conform the directions of as well as the compositions (or constructions) of an object (TEM image) and a TV image to each other.
An observation method in the conventional electron microscope with TV observation apparatus will now be explained by virtue of FIG. 7. An electron beam 6 of a TV camera (image pickup tube) scans the rear surface of a photoconductive plate 5a (onto which a TEM image obtained by the electron microscope is optically focused), starting from a left and upper point thereof and travelling to X (or horizontal) and Y (or vertical) directions. The deflection of the electron beam 6 is effected by a deflection electrode 5b of the TV camera. In the TV camera, the scanning is usually carried out in an interlace mode. After the scan of one image, the scan is returned to the left and upper starting point for taking in the next image and reading is made again along the same path of travel.
A phosphor screen of a receiver cathode-ray tube 8 is scanned in synchronism with the deflection frequency of the TV camera through a transfer unit 7 to display a TV image on the cathode-ray tube.
For example, provided that the TEM image of the electron microscope has the form of being a mirror image of a character F and it is projected on the upper surface of a fluorescent screen 4 for TV as it is, an image in the form of is also formed on the front surface of the photoconductive plate 5a but the electron beam 6 scanning the rear surface of the photoconductive plate 5a scans this image as an image 9a which assumes the form of F. As a result, an image 9c in the form of F is displayed on the cathode-ray tube 8. Thus, the TEM image or object and the image or character F observed by the cathode-ray tube 8 has a mirror image relation therebetween in which those image compositions are reversed to each other. The similar effect is described in a book entitled "Story about Electronic Imaging" published by the Nikkan Kogyo Newspapers.
In the above-mentioned prior art, since the TEM image on the fluorescent screen of the electron microscope is taken in in a usual manner by the TV camera from the rear surface of the fluorescent screen, there is a problem that the TV image displayed on the cathode-ray tube has a mirror image relation with respect to the TEM image obtained by the electron microscope or its composition reverse to the TEM image composition, thereby resulting in great inconveniences in manipulation of the electron microscope.